jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1900 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
- A= 1. - '''Untersuchungen über die fossilen Platanistiden des Wiener Beckens. ''Denkschr. Akad. Wiss. Vienna''. LXVIII 839-874, figs., pls. I-IV. ---- 2. Allen, Henry Attwool (1900) - '''Catalogue of types and figured specimens from the Eocene and Oligocene series preserved in the Museum of Practical Geology. ''Summ. Prog. geol. Surv. Gt. Britain'', 1899 195-208. ---- 3. Allen, Joel Asaph (1900) - '''Note on the wood bison. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIII 63-68. ---- '''4. Allen, Joel Asaph (1900) - '''The mountain caribou of northern British Columbia. 'Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIII 1-18, 18 text-figs. ---- 5. Allen, Joel Asaph (1900) - '''The North American jumpìng mice. ''Amer. Naturalist'', XXXIV pp. 199-202. ---- 6. Allis, Edward P. (1900) - '''The premaxillary and maxillary bones and the maxillary and mandibular breathing valves of Polypterus bichir. ''Anatom. Anzeiger'', XVIII pp. 257-289, with 3 fig. ---- 7. Almera, Jaime (1900) - '''Mapa geológico y topográfico de la provincia de Barcelona. Barcelona, 3 sheets. 1899-1900. ---- '''8. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1900) - '''Résultats des travaux d'extraction, de préparation et de montage en 1900 des restes de vertébrés du Permien du nord de la Russie.In Russian. ''Trudy leningrad. Obsch. Estest., XXXI (1) 369-371. ---- '''9. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1900) - '''Sur les fouilles de 1899 de débris de vertébrés dans les dépôts permiens de la Russie du Nord.Russian French. 'Trudy leningrad. Obshch. Estest., XXXI (1) 177-198 201-222 5 pls. ---- 10. (1900) - '''Grypotherium, nom de genre à effacer. ''Comun. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires'', I 257-260. (1899-1901). ---- 11. (1900) - '''Mamíferos del Cretáceo inferior de Patagonia (Formación de las areniscas abigarradas). ''Comun. Mus. nac., Buenos Aires I 197-206, 5 figs. (1899-1901). ---- '''12. (1900) - '''Presencia de mamíferos diprotodontes en los depósitos terciarios del Paraná. An. Soc. cien. argentina XLIX 235-240, 4 figs. ---- '''13. Ammon, Ludwig von (1900) - '''Ueber das Vorkommen von. 'Steinschrauben' (Daemonhelix) in der oligocänen Molasse Oberbayers. 'Geognost. Jahreshefte, 13 55-69, 2 figs. 1 pl. ---- 14. Anderson, Richard John (1900) - '''The dentition of the seal. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 70th Meet., Bradford 1900 790-792. ---- '''15. Andersson, John Gunnar (1900) - 'Über die Stratigraphie und Tektonik der Bären Insel. Bull. geol. Instn. Upsala, IV 243-283, pls. VIII-X. ---- '''16. Andreae, A. (1900) - '''Review of Jaekel, O.: Über Hybodus (Jaekel, O., 1898 B). ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 470-472. ---- '''17. Andrews, Charles William (1900) - '''Exhibition, on behalf of Mr. J. Lane Huxley, of a cast of a portion of the of an Ichthyosaurus from Queensland. 'Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1900 660. ---- 18. Andrews, Charles William (1900) - '''Fossil Mammalia from Egypt. Pt. II. ''Geol. Mag., VII (4) 401-403. ---- '''19. Andrews, Charles William (1900) - '''On a new species of chelonian (''Podocnemis aegyptiaca) from the Lower Miocene of Egypt. Geol. Mag., VII (4) 1-2, pl. I. ---- '''20. Anonymous (1900) - '''L'Aepyornis. ''Revue francaise de l'étanger et des colonies, Paris'', XXV 373. ---- 21. Anonymous (1900) - '''Les oiseaux géants de Madagascar. ''Le marsouin illustré''. Rouen II 73-75. ---- 22. Anonymous (1900) - '''Mammouth - découverte de la dent dans les sables de la vallée de la Sounja (territoire du Terek).Russian. ''Terekskiia oblastniia viedomosti'', 1900 (123). ---- 23. Anonymous (1900) - '''Nakhodka zuba mamonta v peskie na beregu r. Sunzki, Tersko obl. (Gosudarstvennoe) Russkoe geograficheskoe obshchestvo. ''Kavkazski otdiel; lzviestiia'', XIII 194. ---- 24. Anonymous (1900) - '''Remains of extinct animals found near Dover. ''English Mechanics'', (London) LXXI 142. ---- 25. Anonymous (1900) - ''Rhamphorhynchus'' bones found in Bavaria. Nature, (London) LXII 577. ---- '26. Anonymous (1900) - '''The new fossil bird (''Prophaëton shrubsolei) from the London clay. ''Essex Naturalist'', XI 148-149. ---- - B= 1. Bächler, Emil (1900) - '''Die Lebewesen der Jurazeit. ''Jahrb. St. Gall. naturwiss. Ges., 1898-99 143-149. ---- '''2. Bächler, Emil (1900) - '''Ueber den Urvogel. 'Jahrb. St. Gall. naturwiss. Ges., 1898-99 140-143. ---- 3. Bailey, Vernon (1900) - '''Revision of American voles of the genus Microtus. ''N. A. Fauna'', No. 17 1-88, pls. I-V, 17 text-figs. ---- 4. Baron, Richard (1900) - '''The extinct dinosaurs of Madagascar. ''Antananarivo Ann. Madagascar Mag., XXIV 506-508. ---- '''5. Barron, Thomas (1900) - '''The phosphatic beds of Qift in Qena Mudiria. In a report on the phosphate deposits of Egypt. 'Egypt Surv. Dept. pub. Works Min., pp. 5-9, pl. I. ---- 6. Bassani, Francesco (1900) - 'Avanzi di ''Clupea (Meletta) crenata nelle marne di Ales in Sardegna. ''Rend. Accad. Sci. fis. mat. Naples'', VI (3) 191-194. ---- 7. Bastard, E. J.(1900) - '''Lettre datée d'Ambolisatra le 20 décembre 1899 sur découverte d'ossements fossiles. ''Bull. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris'', VI 64-65. ---- 8. Bauer, Franz (1900) - '''Osteologische Notizen über Ichthyosaurier. ''Anat. Anz., XVIII 574-588, 18 figs. ---- '''9. Beadnell, Hugh John Llewellyn (1900) - '''The phosphatic beds of Dakhla oasis. 16-21, pl. III in , A report on the phosphate deposits of Egypt. 'Egypt Surv. Dept. pub. Works Min., 27 pp. . ---- - C= 1. Capellini, Giovanni (1900) - '''Balenottero miocenica della Repubblica di San Marino. ''Rend. Accad. Lincei'', IX (5) (1) 233-236. ---- 2. Capellini, Giovanni (1900) - '''Di un uovo di "Aepyornis" nel Museo di storia naturale di Lione e di altri nova e ossa fossili dello stesso uccello raccolte a Madagascar nell'ultimo decennio del secolo XIX. ''Mem. Accad. Sci. Bologna'', VIII (5) 139-153, fig. ---- - D= 1. Dal Lago, Domenico (1900) - '''Fauna eocenica nei tufi basaltici di Rivagra in Novale. ''Riv. ital. Pal., VI 142-146. ---- '''2. Dal Piaz, Giorgio (1900) - '''Sopra alcuni resti di Squalodon dell' arenaria miocenica di Belluno. 'Palaeont. ital., VI 303-314, pls. XXVI-XXIX, and 1 text-fig. ---- 3. Dal Piaz, Giorgio (1900) - '''Sulla fauna fossile della grotta di S. Donà di Lamon. ''Atti Soc. ital. Sci. nat., XXXIX 51-64, pl. II. ---- - E= '''1. - F= '''1. - G= '''1. - H= '''1. - I= '''1. - J= '''1. - K= '''1. - L= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N= '''1. - O= '''1. - P= '''1. - Q= '''1. - R= '''1. - S= '''1. - T= '''1. - U= '''1. - V= '''1. - W= '''1. - X= '''1. - Y= '''1. - Z= '''1. Zahálka, Cenek (1900) - '''Pásmo IV. - Brezenské - kridového útvaru v Poohrí. 'Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1899 (4) 102 pp., 6 pls., tabs. ---- 2. Zahálka, Cenek (1900) - '''Pásmo X. - Teplické - kridového útvaru v Poohrí. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk'', 1899 (11) 51 pp., 3 pls., tabs. ---- 3. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1900) - '''Bericht über den Fund eines Rhinoceros-Skelettes im diluvialen Lehm zu Blato bei Chrudim (Ost-Böhmen). ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna'', 1900 345-347. ---- 4. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1900) - '''O krídovém útvaru okolí Pardubic a Prelouce. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk'', 1899 (18) 18 pp. ---- 5. Zumoffen, P. Godefroy (1900) - ''La Phénicie avant les phéniciens''. Beirut. vi + 126 pp., 44 figs. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List